1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercising equipment and more particularly, to pitching and batting conditioning devices which are designed to apply pressure or tension to the throwing arm or both arms and upper body and condition the throwing and batting muscles. In a first preferred embodiment of the invention the pitching and batting conditioning device is characterized by a single and multiple drum conditioning devices which are fitted with a spool, upon which is wound a weight line attached to a weight for applying a torque to the spool. One or more drums of varying diameter are attached to the spool and fitted with one or more conditioning lines attached to a bat or a ball for grasping by the user and throwing or batting against a selected amount of tension applied by the weight. In another preferred embodiment the pitching and batting conditioning device includes a multiple spring device fitted with multiple springs of varying tension that can be selectively rotatably integrated with a spool fitted with a conditioning line attached to a bat or ball. In a third embodiment the pitching and batting conditioning device includes a torsion spring mounted in a housing and attached to a spool, upon which is wound a conditioning line attached to a bat or ball. An adjusting feature is provided in the torsion spring for adjusting the tension in the torsion spring and swinging of the bat or simulated throwing of the ball operates against tension in the torsion spring to condition the batting and throwing muscles. In yet another preferred embodiment of the invention the pitching and batting conditioning device is characterized by a free weight and/or weight rack, dual pulley system for achieving the same result.
One of the problems which exists in batting and throwing or pitching in the games of softball or baseball is lack of sufficient muscle development to facilitate batting and pitching or throwing with great strength. Batting and pitching or throwing practice is normally limited to batting or throwing under simulated game conditions or in practice, without the addition of tension or weights to develop muscles which are used in the pitching or throwing and batting sequence. The pitching and batting conditioning device of this invention is designed to apply tension to a bat and ball for exercising and tensioning of the muscles used in throwing, pitching and batting a hard ball or soft ball.
Various types of conditioning and practice devices are known in the art for muscle toning and conditioning for various sports. For example, Arthur Prior, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,712, dated Sep. 14, 1971, details a "Golf Club Practice Swing Guide", which includes a standard supporting rotary and translatory motion-producing mechanism at the upper end. A motion-transmitting mechanism is attached to and actuated by the motion producing mechanism and a clamp attached to the shaft of a club and to a club motion-control mechanism insures that the club is caused to swing with the head moving in an arc. If the club is not swung perfectly, resistance in the parts of the device is met, while with the proper swing little or no resistance is felt in the mechanism as the club swing is made. Richard A. Bickford U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,203, dated Jun. 29, 1976, details a device which includes a vertical guide member such as an open ended tube, a freefall weight which moves vertically along the guide member, a cord attached at one end to the weight and at the other end to a sock for attachment to the head of a golf club, a fairlead at the top of the guide member and a second fairlead located head high on the guide member. The cord passes through the fairleads and applies a pull on a golf club head equal to the weight, which can be changed to vary the degree of exercise obtained in the use of the device. A "Golf Swing Exercise Device" is detailed in David H. Masters U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,002, dated Oct. 21, 1980. The device is designed to be suspended on a door by means of a horizontal base, to which is secured door hooks. An elongated T-beam extending outwardly normal to the base is supported by pulleys and the T-beam is stabilized by beam stabilizers diagonally projecting from each side of the T-beam to a vertical beam. A rope extends through the pulleys and is secured to the T-beam and a golf grip and stub shaft is securely attached to one end of the rope, while the weight is attached to the opposite end of the rope. Grasping of the golf grip by an operator simulating a golf swing reciprocates the weight attached to the rope. Paul J. Price U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,219, dated Jan. 6, 1981, details a "Portable Lean-To Exercising Device" which includes a weight frame that may be leaned against the top of a door frame for support. The weight frame supports a weight sled or carriage, carrying a selected number of weights and the carriage travels along the weight frame and can be pulled from selected heights, depending upon the position of the pulley on the frame about a line which is attached to the carriage. A "Multiple Use Exercise Device" is detailed in Gary W. Blanes U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,934, dated Dec. 17, 1991. The Blanes device may be removably secured in a doorway and includes a telescopically-adjustable chinning bar which locks at any longitudinal increment, allowing it to be adjusted to fit different doorway widths. Weight resistance is provided by standard weight plates which are placed on a carrier that is coupled to a cable which runs through a first pulley attached to the chinning bar and optionally, through the second pulley and attaches to a handle lat bar or leg strap, depending upon which exercise is desired. With the cable running through the first pulley, an upward and lateral resistance is created that may be used for exercise which simulates golf, baseball, swimming, throwing and the like.
It is an object of this invention to provide new and improved pitching and batting conditioning devices which are designed to apply selected tension on a bat or ball to condition batting, pitching and throwing muscles in the games of baseball and softball.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pitching and batting conditioning device which is characterized by one or more drums for receiving a conditioning line attached to a ball or bat and a cooperating drum spool, upon which is wound a weight line secured to a weight of selected magnitude, such that the bat or ball is swung or thrown, respectively, against a selected tension in the conditioning line.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pitching and batting conditioning device which includes a housing containing one or more coil springs that may be selectively coupled to a drum spool containing a conditioning line attached to a bat or ball to facilitate simulating throwing of the ball and swinging of the bat against a desired tension applied by a selected number of the coil springs.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a pitching and batting conditioning device which includes a torsion spring attached to a drum, upon which is wound a conditioning line connected to a ball or bat, with an adjusting feature provided in the torsion spring for applying a selected amount of tension on the conditioning line during simulating throwing of the ball and swinging of the bat.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pitching and batting conditioning device which includes a pair of pulleys which receive a common weight and conditioning line, one end of which weight line is attached to one or more weights and the conditioning line to a bat or ball to facilitate simulated throwing of the ball and swinging of the bat against a selected tension in the conditioning line.